


Waiting in Bed

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Knotting, M/M, NSFW, NSFW like whoa, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, because werewolves are hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Prompt used: “Your character walking in on mine waiting in bed for them.” (From a drabble prompt list on Tumblr)Werewolf AU for Maxie and Matsu :3





	Waiting in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loupgaros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loupgaros).



It was a cool clear night and the moon was full in the sky. Despite being relatively new to his lupine instincts and feeling the pull of the moon, Maxie had opted to stay in his normal form. Matsu had had to leave for a run, but had promised he would return soon. Although he could feel the urge to shift growing stronger with each passing moment, he wanted to wait a bit longer. Resting in the large bed with Marie the fluffy tuxedo cat curled on his chest, he hummed to himself.

No time seemed to have passed by the time Matsu returned. The change had accentuated the hybrid’s sense of smell and he caught the familiar scent of his love before he saw him enter the room, shifting into his lupine hybrid form. Maxie purred lowly at him and grinned. “I’ve been waiting for you…” He reached over to stroke over a lupine cheek, smiling. Marie meowed at Matsu in greeting, gently headbutting him before she hopped off the bed and headed out of the room to give them some privacy.

“I’m surprised.” Matsu’s voice was a lot gruffer in his current form, but also carried that familiar drawl that seemed to send Maxie’s most primal thoughts rushing forward. “I would have thought you might have gone for a run yourself.”

“Someone needed to keep our cats company while you were out. Besides, my instincts weren’t too loud… the wolf just kinda wanted to relax while—” Maxie seemed to trail off, his own lupine instincts rising rapidly as a growl rumbled in his chest. “Maybe not now that you’re back…” Pushing the sheets off, he revealed that he had been naked the entire time, his cock already half-hard.

“Is that so?” That teasing note had entered Matsu’s voice as a heavy paw began to stroke over the shaft, marvelling at how it felt. His own question seemed to be answered as he felt Maxie bucking into the hand, a smirk forming over his muzzle. But then the hybrid’s hair trigger set off and he had coated the paw in a heavy load with a long moan, pressing back against the pillow and panting.

“I hope you’re ready… ‘Cause that ain’t all I’ve got for you~” Once he’d gotten his breath back, he focused and began to shift into his own hybrid wolf form, taking a moment to allow wolfish instincts to settle. Matsu grinned again and stroked over a furred part of the chest.

“I know. I was waiting~” A wink then and Matsu seemed to prepare himself to grasp Maxie’s shoulders, but Maxie reacted first, growling sensually as he grabbed his love’s shoulders and flipped them both over so that he was on top, licking his muzzle with a grin.

“I’ve been waiting to do this…” Claws were dragged down Matsu’s sides as Maxie grinded their cocks together for a moment, panting lightly at the sensations that rushed through him. He could feel his love squirm and he grinned once he was fully hard, shifting so that he could push into the tight heat that was his love’s entrance. Fur merged together and the heat almost set his hair trigger off again but he reined it in as he eased in almost completely, stopping just before the knot.

Damn. He hadn’t heard Matsu let out a whimper that needy before. But it was enough to spur him as he set a vigorous pace, growling lowly. Claws dug into the thick furred pelt as he drove in deep and hard, closing his eyes as his fur fluffed up.

Then he felt Matsu’s claws in his own fur and he let out a lusty growl as he leaned down to bite down on the neck scruff hard enough to be felt but not so hard as to pierce skin. He felt his love lifting his hips a little and that allowed him to drive in at a deeper angle.

“Don’t hold back. I want you to show me everything.” Matsu’s voice was husky and breathless, words punctuated with keening whimpers as his legs wrapped around Maxie’s waist to bring him closer, feeling the knot pushing into him. That seemed to kick Maxie’s primal instincts into overdrive, his hips almost a blur as he forced the knot in and out, grunting deeply once the knot finally tied and each thrust made Matsu buck with him.

How had he been able to hold back this long with that damned hair trigger? It didn’t matter and then he felt the muscles clamping down on the knot. Releasing the neck scruff, he threw his head back and let out a whimpering howl as that brought him to climax, the knot barely able to hold the entire load in as he moved a paw down to stroke his love roughly, growling in delight as he heard the pleasured yelp from Matsu, some of the thick cream coating his paw and some hitting his belly fur, but he didn’t care. It had been worth it.

The room was silent aside from their heavy, huffing breaths. Maxie had flopped beside Matsu, the knot still tying them for now as he leaned in and nuzzled his muzzle against Matsu’s neck before gently grooming, letting out a noise that sounded somewhere between a lupine growl and his usual purr. “That felt good…”

Returning the nuzzle, Matsu lightly nodded. “Definitely worth coming back from a run to.”


End file.
